hot blooded boy
by yunjae shipper lover
Summary: g bsa bkin summary jadi lgsg baca aja ya...(bagi yang mau :)) review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Blooded Boy**

**Cast:yunjae ,karam,changmin**

**main pairing: yunjae, yunram**

**Genre: little angst,romance(maybe)**

**Author: yunjae shipper lover**

**WARNING: AUTHOR AMATIR, BUANYAK TYPO(S),GA SUKA GA USAH BACA**

**Fanfic abal ini terinspirasi dari manga berjudul " Hot Blooded Girl".**

**PROLOG**

**Riuh sekumpulan yeoja dan namja uke mengiringi kedatangan seorang namja berbadan tegap,tampan,bermata setajam musang dan berbibir sexy di sepanjang lorong Dong Bang high lama ada seorang namja cantik menghadang jalan sang namja**

"**yunho-ya,kenapa kau tak datang di acara pertunangan kita?"kata sang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Park Hyun Chul atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Karam.**

**Seketika keadaan menjadi hening**

"**kau pikir kau siapa? aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi tunanganmu meskipun kau berlutut di hadapanku sekalipun! Heh! jangankan bertunangan, melihatmu ada di sekitarku saja sudah membuatku muak!"jawab sang namja ber nametag jung yunho angkuh **

**Seketika keadaan kembali riuh di ikuti teriakan2 ejekan yang ditujukan pada sang namja cantik**

**Sementara itu di Shin Ki high school aura ketakutan menyambut kedatangan seorang namja cantik,berkulit seputih susu,dengan cherry lips yang menggoda bernama kim jaejoong. kim jaejoong adalah bos di sekolah ini dengan kemampuan bala dirinya yang tinggi membuat dia disegani oleh semua siswa.**

"**yo hyung,kau sudah datang?apakah kau membawa pesananku?"sapa seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang dengan ketampanan yang bisa dibilang di atas rata2 bernama shim changmin yang menjabat sebagai wakil sang namja cantik ini.**

"**ya!sebagai wakilku kau seharusnya menyambutku lebih dulu!yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan saja!"teriak sang namja cantik marah pada changmin.**

**TBC**

**Lanjut?**

**Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Blooded Boy**

**Cast:yunjae ,karam,changmin,park yoochun(tambahan)**

**main pairing: yunjae, yunram**

**Genre: little angst,romance(maybe)**

**Author: yunjae shipper lover**

**WARNING: AUTHOR AMATIR, BUANYAK TYPO(S),GA SUKA GA USAH BACA**

**Fanfic abal ini terinspirasi dari manga berjudul " Hot Blooded Girl".**

Chapter 1

Jaejoong pov

Waktu kecil aku namja manja dan selalu bertingkah manis layaknya yeoja,meskipun aku ini namja tulen,memiliki hobi memasak dan mengoleksi barang barang imut nan lucu seperti pernak pernik semua itu berubahketika kedua kakaku selalu menjadikanku alat latihan bela diri pun berubah menjadi namja yang suka berkelahi dan berolah raga demi membentuk tubuhku ...tak sia2 usahaku kini setidaknya tubuhku telah dipeuhi otot2 yang bisa kujadikan ...jangan lupa aku ini adalah boss di sekolahku shinki high school.

"hyunggggggggggggggg"

Hah...itu dia orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat sekaligus wakil ku di changmin namja tampan dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik yang juga di anugrahi suara melengking yang kuyakin orang berjarak 5 meter pun dapat mendengarnya

"hyung,ayo kita berangkat"sapanya sambil merangkul pundakku

"neeee"jawabku

"hyung,mana kotak bekal untukku?kau tahu aku sangat lapar..."katanya memelas seperti orang yang sudah berbulan2 tak di beri asupan makan

"memang kapan kau pernah merasa puas makan?"jawabku ketus sambil menyodorkan kotak bekaldengan ukuran jumbo padanya

Meskipun sekarang aku suka berkelahi namun memasak adalah hobi yang tak bisa kutinggalkan.

"joongie mau berangkat kah?"tanya ummaku ketika melihatku keluar kamar

"ne umma chngmin sudah menjemputku..umma sudah berapa kali kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan joongie...aku sudah manly sekarang"gerutuku sambil mempoutkan bibir ku yang menurut orang sexy...hehhehehe...

"aigoooo...bahkan kebiasaan mempoutkan bibirmu itu tdk hilang...manly dari mana?"

"UMMAAAAAA"teriakku

"ne ne ne...arasso...oya,changmin tolong jaga anakku yang manly ini ya..."sindir umma

Hah...ucapan ummaku memang sulit untuk dibantah

"hyung...pungun high school menantang kita..apakah kau tidak tertarik?"tanya changmin dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku

"itu merepotkan"jawabku ketus

Ya...aku memang tidaktertarik melawan sekolah itu karena boss mereka..Park Yoochun..dia adalah namja yang dulu selalu melindungi ku ketika di bully oleh kakak2ku namun dia juga lah yang menjadi sebenarnya juga membuatku menjadi seperti ini sekarang

"wae?sayang sekali padahal mereka menyebutmu seperti anak anjing..."kata changmin

"mwo?"teriakku

"ne...mereka menulis itu di surat tantangan kemarin bahkan melihat matamu yang besar itu mengingatkan mereka untuk main billiard"ucap changmin menjelaskan

"ya!di mana letak sekolah itu!"teriakku tak terima

"aku akan mengantarmu"

Ucap changmin sambil menyeringai

-tbc-

Miannnnn

Ff ini mungkin g bakal sama dengan manga aslinya cz q udah lumayan lupa ama critanya dan sulit untukq ngrubah dr karakter hajie ke jaejoong..jadi mian ne jika g sesuai harapan

Maklum ini pengalaman pertama nulis ff (curhat)..:(

Gomawo bwt yg udah review...:)


End file.
